


Tense

by CloudNineKitty



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, need me a freak like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudNineKitty/pseuds/CloudNineKitty
Summary: It wasn’t often that they took unwarranted chances. Decorum outweighed contingency, as Ignis would put it, unhelpfully. However, they were both in a state tonight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Heich](http://archiveofourown.org/users/its_pronounced_wiener_slave) is a bad influence, that's all I've gotta say about this.

It wasn’t often that they took unwarranted chances. Decorum outweighed contingency, as Ignis would put it, unhelpfully. However, they were both in a state tonight. A dank atmosphere enveloped them, tightening its grip around them as the sun dipped through the vast sky. A brief encounter with some beasts in the swamplands earlier in the day made for some uncomfortable maneuvers that landed with Noctis straddling Ignis’s face - to say that it sparked inconvenient tension would be the understatement of the century.

Turning in that night was a reluctant collapse on the bed roll. Noctis sat on his legs for a moment, watching the others settle into their favorite positions - Gladio stretched out on his back on the far side of the tent, Prompto beside him on his stomach and hugging his pillow to his chest, Ignis resting on his left shoulder with his back to Noctis and the others.

The battery operated lantern was switched off and the sudden darkness only had Noctis pressing against the seam of his pants all the harder. He counted the seconds, glancing out of the corner of his eye whenever Gladio arched his back to get comfortable, or Prompto lifted his hips to scratch himself. He got to one thousand eighty-one seconds when breaths slowed and bodies became unmoving.

He turned to his left at the same time that Ignis rolled over and closed the distance between them.

“ _Shh…_ ” Ignis hushed a bubbling moan that threatened to pop in Noctis’s throat. They couldn’t risk waking their companions.

Noctis nodded, barely, eyes fluttering shut and lips grazing over Ignis’s. He pressed deeper into the kiss, keeping it dry and simple. Their lips were chapped from the outdoors, but that didn’t deter them from mouthing at each other with no direction in mind. It didn’t ease his aching, though.

“Specky…” Noctis whispered on a breath. His message was crystal clear, no further words necessary. Ignis held years worth of familiarity that no one living on this planet could come close to fathoming. A system of nerve endings tied together like a secure rope bridge connecting two islands in a turbulent ocean.

What would usually be quick work of removing pants turned out to be far too loud in the close quarters of the tent. A strained silence encompassed them, bright eyes staring at each other in the dark.

This was near impossible...they’d get caught for sure at this point.

Before thoughts of giving up could cement in Noctis, Ignis’s hands began moving. Lithe fingers unhooked the button on Noctis’s jeans, pulled on the zipper one tooth at a time. A nudge from hands on his hips had Noctis lifting his ass off the bed roll to allow Ignis to shuck his pants and underwear down.

The relief was immense, but Noctis kept his composure, even if by a fraying thread.

Ignis retreated beneath his blanket to make work of his own pants, and Noctis could only hold his breath and listen for any sounds of wakefulness from the two men behind him.

Fingers pulled at the collar of his shirt, Noctis followed obediently. He was reunited with kisses he hadn’t realized he’d been missing in their brief separation, distractedly twisting his body this way and that in whatever direction Ignis’s hands indicated. He bit a plush bottom lip and was rewarded with a long, warm exhale from the shapely nose above. Ignis was just as turned on as he was, feeling the effects of the torturous pace they had to adopt.

Noctis’s face was yanked back by a hand that had snuck into his hair, and he was left staring at the fabric of the tent wall with a gaping mouth and thudding pulse while the salacious sounds of a tongue laving flesh generously permeated through the silence in the darkness. What in Eos was Ignis even doing--

A damp palm encircled his engorged cock, and Noctis hissed openly, “ _Hhhh_ -aahh…”

Ignis surged forward, swallowing the escaping air and packing it right back into Noctis with his tongue. He wouldn’t allow them to be caught in such a shameful position - even if Gladio and Prompto wouldn’t tell a soul what they saw, they wouldn’t pass up the chance to tease the future king and his chamberlain relentlessly.

Once the initial shock of pleasure ebbed, Ignis began moving his hand in passive, twisting pulls. It wasn’t a normal handjob in the slightest, not like the teasing ones meant to excite Noctis. It was calculated to stimulate, but avoided sensitive glans that Ignis customarily heeded to. Nonetheless, it incited heavy pants into the accommodating mouth that seemed intent on licking him open.

His ears were clogged with the sound of his own heartbeat and the subtle squelches of a tongue against his gums. Noctis was certain that if he could see himself at that moment, his face would be a ruddy, sweaty mess with his bangs clinging to his brow. He could taste their indistinguishable arousals on his tongue every time he was given the chance to inhale. How long had they been at this? It felt like an hour had passed since the initial kiss.

Just as he began to feel the creeping telltale signs of culmination at the base of his cock, the hand squeezed his length in a solid grip and his head was yanked down, nose crushed against Ignis’s defined collarbone. His palms pressed flat against Ignis’s chest, fingers twitching.

Noctis chawed at the soft cotton of his lover’s shirt, working up the voice to ask just what the hell he was doing, when the sounds of whispering fabric and a muffled grunt caught his attention. Straining to listen, he could tell by the movement alone that it was Prompto merely shifting in his sleep, probably trying to find a comfortable position - Ignis was not taking any chances.

Prompto fell into a new spot, and the tent grew quiet once more. Noctis whispered a grateful prayer to the six when Ignis’s hand began to stroke him again, this time rotating his hand along the delicate glans of the head. His other hand remained buried in dark tresses, keeping Noctis’s forehead pinned to his clavicle.

Ignis smelled exceptional, his sweat mingling deliciously with the musky undertones of his aromatic cologne. Noctis buried his nose into his armpit, taking a sharp inhale - holy six, he _ached_ for every piece of Ignis - and erupting into Ignis’s hand without warning.

Ignis cupped his hand against the head of his cock, catching everything Noctis had to give as the younger man jerked his hips on each spurt. He didn’t want to leave any evidence - it was a good call, Ignis really thought of everything.

Noctis had pressed his lips thin to keep his sounds at bay, and they stuck together when he tried parting them on a murmured question. “What about you…?”

Ignis pressed a chaste kiss to Noctis’s sweaty bangs as an answer.

He blinked as his thighs were ushered apart and the wet hand that had been stroking him only moments ago slathered his own cum on his legs only mere inches from his groin. The hand on his head prevented him from jerking up to see if his lover had lost his damn mind.

Without a word, Ignis pressed himself flush against Noctis, keeping his face against his chest and dragging Noctis’s hips closer with his other hand. It only occurred to Noctis what was happening when his right thigh was readjusted and he found himself housing a throbbing, sleek cock that was so warm it could brand Noctis’s flesh.

“ _Oh_ …” Ignis gasped into a pinkened ear, and it was Noctis’s turn to hush him with childish satisfaction.

Ignis snapped his hips into the unyielding thighs, paused at the obvious rustling sounds his trousers made against the bedroll. They both held their breath, listened for any stirring, then breathed a sigh of relief in unison.

Slow this time, only moving an inch every thirty seconds, Ignis contained himself enough to keep his thrusting to a minimum.

Noctis’s arms were trapped between their ribcages, but he could move his fingers enough to brush the underside of tightly drawn nipples. The hand on his hip dug a thumb into his soft muscle just as Ignis’s erection brushed the underside of his balls. The gasp that tore from Noctis’s throat was utterly obscene.

He heard it at the same time as Ignis, and the older man squeezed their bodies together in a tight embrace, sending a shiver wracking through Noctis despite their attempt to suppress their indecent behavior.

Noctis stared, wide-eyed, into Ignis’s shoulder as joints popped and clothing shifted. Gladio was not at all subtle when he awoke, and yet, somehow, Prompto remained conked out as the goliath sat up beside him to pull on his shoes and crawled out of the tent, zipping it shut halfway behind him.

Did he hear them…? Or was he going out to take a leak?

Noctis lifted his head to glance over his shoulder, listening to pebbles crunching beneath boots amidst his thrumming pulse, only to be tugged down to a searching kiss.

“Before he comes back…” Ignis mouthed against Noctis’s lips.

Narrow hips picked up again, not as reluctant as before. Noctis panted into the welcoming heat of the mouth, feeling his shirt clinging to his sweat soaked body every time he was jostled. The wetness cooled on his skin, sending trails of goosebumps coursing down his arms and legs. He was getting turned on all over again…

“Close…” Ignis warned.

It was a shame that Noctis wouldn’t be able to see the gorgeous man’s face clearly as he found completion between Noctis’s thighs. A shame they couldn’t enjoy this without the jitters of getting caught.

Noctis wriggled his fingers up high enough to pinch a nipple between the tips of his middle and ring finger, and with two wild, uncaring thrusts, he felt a thick wetness slipping down the back of his left thigh. He shivered as gravity pulled it agonizingly slow, an almost tickling sensation.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and released a sigh of relief. Ignis sagged moments later, finished, and pulled his hand from Noctis’s hip to wipe the back of it over his soaked brow. He took some moments to gather himself before pulling out from between Noctis’s thighs and lifting the cover to ascertain the mess.

“Leave it for the morning?” Ignis asked, sounding just as exhausted as Noctis felt. A tired nod against his arm was his only response. He covered them back up accordingly and turned onto his back, Noctis seeking out his body heat.

They were sated and groggy, both out cold long before Gladio returned.


End file.
